SEED: Life by the Sword
by Xaeta Alexin
Summary: A Gundam SEED side story following Silent Eve and Hunt Nexx during Cosmic Era 71-73 as members of the first FAITH.
1. Assault on December

Disclaimer: Owning the Gundam franchise…

This is a new story of mine. Gundam Generations and SD SEED will be continued in the future though I am enjoying the hate mail for not updating them. This new story of mine that takes place during the C.E. 71 War, and then before SEED Destiny takes place. Some characters from SEED will make cameo appearances, but the story mainly focuses aroundSilent Eve, a mysterious ZAFT pilot called the Knight of December, and Hunt Nexx, a cold ZAFT ace nicknamed the Chaos of Grimaldi.

Cast:  
ZAFT

Silent Eve: 19 years old; a ZAFT top gun who wears a white commander's uniform. He once fought alongside Rau Le Creuset during the Bloody Valentine incident, but now has his new job guarding the December PLANTs and Patrick Zala with the Lander Team. He has a mysterious history being the son of a now deceased PLANT council member& an unknown woman, and whose skills have earned him the name the Knight of December for fighting with only a sword in his CGUE.

George Lander: 35 years old; commander and captain of the Lander Team and the Nazca ship Narcius. He has little military experience other than guarding the PLANTs for most of his career. He completely trusts Silent's battle plans, and leaves most things to him rather than ordering around by himself. George doesn't care much for the radical ideals of Patrick Zala.

Carry Silfe: 20 years old; one of the other three pilots of the Lander Team. He wears a simple green soldier uniform, but has his own blue and white GINN Reconnaissance Type for his personal use. More or less an excellent marksman, but isn't as cocky as the other members of the Lander Team.

Pierre Layza: 20 years old; another pilot of Lander Team that is one of the three elite pilots in the team. Young and cocky, he won't hesitate to charge into battles without concern of the consequences but rather concern for killing all Naturals. He pilots a brown and gray GINN into battles. Pierre's skills have given him some aknowledgement from Patrick Zala, but still remains second to Silent and Zala's son - Athrun.

Roy Sentura: 18 years old; an elite pilot of the Lander Team that pilots a green and blue GINN. Roy was onceassociated Un No while growing up with Silent. His blue andyellow GINN is equipped with a katana and suits his and Silent's chivalrous combat style.

Elly Arton: 19 years old; crewmember of the Lander Team that assists on the bridge. She is very much constantly flirting with the pilots of the Lander Team, but is unsure herself of which one she likes the best. Her saddened history has her caring for her three-year-old daughter when not serving on the Narcius.

Hunt Nexx: 21 years old; joins the Lander Team in November of C.E. 71 when the GuAIZs first reach front lines of the war. For his exploitsin Cosmic Era 70, Hunt earned the name Chaos of Grimaldi for his devastation of Alliance forces.Like Silent, Hunt is a great enigma and that not much is in fact known about him exceptan association with Un No. Hunt wears a black ship captains outfit, which is strange considering he is a pilot and not a ship captain. Hunt pilots a custom black and red GuAIZ, he calls "Death."

Alliance

Mac Omen: 23 years old; 1st Lieutenant in the Earth Alliance and mobile armor pilot. He's upgrading to mobile suits usage however, and is very careful when flying his suit. Strangely enough, Mac is not associated with Blue Cosmos like most of his allies, and is actually from the Atlantic Federation side of the Earth Alliance. Though now using mobile suits, Mac has been designated to not use the gamma glipheptin from orders of those higher in Alliance command.

Naomi Kusanagi: 20 years old; 2nd Lieutenant in the Earth Alliance and starts off as a mobile suit pilot who once lived in Orb. She's not passionate to the Blue Cosmos cause, but would rather fight for the Alliance than the Coordinators. Her fate as a new pilot includes being subject to using the performance enhancing drugs to pilot her own Gundam. Naomi is also very compassionate about her teammates well-being, and very stubborn about protecting them.

Ian Ree: Captain of an Alliance battleship, Jockey, who follows ideals of the Blue Cosmos. He hates Coordinators with a human passion that eventually lands him a position with Neo Roanoke on the Girty Lue in C.E. 73.

Mobile Suits:  
ZAFT

ZGMF-515Xs CGUE Silent Eve custom:

An enhanced CGUE that makes it far different than any normal CGUE. Cosmetically, this unit is exactly like a normal CGUE, but inside things are much different. This unit features a newly designed battery system from the students of December PLANT which cuts energy use by 90 to provide extra power. The output of the CGUE exceeds that of later GuAIZs, and the shield plus Vulcan system is replaced with a new M7079 shield-plus-35mm rail system. Silent has also re-coated his CGUE's sword with anti-beam metals for use against the Alliance's beam weapons.

ZGMF-1017 GINN Pierre Layza custom:

A brown and gray GINN used by hot-headed pilot Pierre Layza. This unit is constantly deployed with a M69 "Barrus" heavy particle cannon equipped, which is Pierre Layza's preferred weapon. Customized to Pierre's abilities, he's constantly requesting for newer model GINNs for better performance rather than enhancing his GINN; though he's declined using a CGUE, he'd prefer a GINN.

ZGMF-1017 GINN Roy Sentura custom:

A blue and yellow schemed GINN fine tuned to Roy Sentura's abilities; Roy has replaced its heavy sword with a replica of the Gerbera Straight called Gerbera Zwei, which like Silent's newly designed heavy sword, is coated with anti-beam metals. Primarily used for close combat, Roy tends to not use the heavy machine gun, and flies into battle with his katana.

ZGMF-LRR704B-S GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type Carry Silfe custom:

Color coded white and blue, this long range GINN is used by Carry Silfe more for sniping at enemy units than scouting. The GINN's battery cap is also redesigned for using a remade sniper rifle equipped is a beam based weapon. This unit is fine-tuned to Carry's specifications.

ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Hunt Nexx custom:

A black and red colored GuAIZ that becomes the personal suit of Hunt Nexx. Because the unit is brand new and top of the line compared the GINNs of the rest of the Lander team, Hunt is yet to fully customize it; thus it is nothing has truly been changed about the unit except the color scheme.

Earth Alliance

GAT-X207-NP Blitz Gundam Non-Phase Shift Armor:

An exact recreation of the once destroyed GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, with one missing component: Phase Shift Armor. To further enhance the stealth capabilities of the unit, the Phase Shift armor was removed to save energy for the Mirage Colloid systems. This unit is entrusted for use by Naomi Kusanagi on board the Jockey.

GAT-01A1AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger:

Newly assigned style of dagger using the new Gunbarrel Fighter based on the Moebius Zero. This makes the Dagger capable of using the wire guided gun barrels like a Moebius Zero. Gunbarrel units are assigned to the Jockey and are the preferred Mobile Armor and mobile suit of Mac Omen.

GAT-01A1AQM/E-X01 Aile Dagger:

A newly designed Strike Dagger that uses a mass production version of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam's Aile striker pack. This allows for increased mobility and speed for quick battles. Four of these units have been assigned to the Alliance battle ship Jockey.

Cosmic Era 71,May 15th, the Earth Alliance forces have rolled out their new mass produced Dagger mobile suits to battle Coordinator forces. At the PLANTs, newer ZAFT weapons are being made without permission by the PLANT supreme council; including GINN variations and reusing the Phase Shift armor of the stolen Alliance Gundam mobile suits. At one such PLANT, December City, defenses have been up and active since Patrick Zala became the Chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. Leading the defense forces, a powerful and mysterious pilot called the Knight of December, waits for the war to end.

Inside the mess hall of the Narcius, Elly & Roy are sitting and eating a meal amongst the other ZAFT soldiers also eating and exchanging conversations. The door to the room opened and a figure dressed in a white uniform, slightly opened with a swordon his hipwalked into the mess hall.

The young man looked left then right and continued to walk to the meal lines. All of the other soldiers immediately moved out of his way, and gestured for him to take him meal before them. He nodded in response and got a plate bowl of rice and beef shreds with chopsticks. Turning away and then leaving the line with a glass of ice water, he looked for a seat in the room.

Elly noticed the young man and immediately nudged Roy to acknowledge him as well. She then waved him down, "hey, Silent! Come here and sit with us!" A smile grazed across her face when Silent too smiled back.

"What's going on, man?" Roy asked Silent as he took his seat across from Roy and Elly.

"Nothing as of yet. However, lunch will suffice for the highpoint of my day," Silent replied back.

"'Highpoint?' What's wrong with you, you're not eating breakfast again?" Roy continued to ask as he took another bite of his meal.

"Nah," Silent shook his head, "not with my schedule. I barely get to eat dinner."

"You should still eat, it's important to keep your energy up," Elly added.

"Thanks Elly. I'm glad to see you keeping tabs on me," Silent took a bite of his rice.

"You and about four of her _other_ boyfriends," Roy smirked.

"Shut up," she snapped as she slugged Roy in the gut.

Roy immediately spat out his food just three inches short of hitting Silent. Amongst his coughing, he tried to speak normally, "that hurt. I was only kidding, Ell."

"Fine, I'll be nice to you then," she replied as her eyes rolled away from Roy.

"Yea…that was kinda uncalled for, Roy," Silent added before he took another bite of his rice.

"Alright, alright. Sorry Ell, was just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Just...not today Roy," she snapped back.Elly then sighed to calm herself down, and began to shake her head.

"What's wrong, Elly?" Silent asked.

Elly leaned her head forward as if she was about to cry. She shook her head again, "it's nothing that concerns you."

Silent raised an eyebrow and put down his chopsticks. "When one of my subordinates isn't doing well, I prefer to help them get over it. What is it?"

Elly hesitated again but this time picked up her head. "We're the same age, Silent, I'm not really your subordinate…but…it's…my mother's birthday today. That's all."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Elly. Didn't know-" Silent remarked as he tried to comfort her.

"It's in the past, so it doesn't concern you at all," Elly sighed.

"…was she at the Bloody Valentine?" Roy asked.

"…yea…both of them…" she started to whisper.

Silent exchanged looks with Roy. "We'll leave you alone then, sorry Ell," Roy replied.

Silent remained in his seat as Roy got up from his seat and then threw his food out. In his mind, Silent remembered the Bloody Valentine Tragedy. He closed his eyes, seeing the events; and began to hold his glass of water very tightly.

"_Look out! They're using nuclear weapons!"_

"_All mobile suits, counterattack, mobile suits: counterattack!!"_

"_Commander Creuset! The Alliance is launching nuclear warheads to the PLANTs!" Silent yelled in his memory. "I'm taking them out!!"_

"_Don't be foolish!" Creuset responded._

_As Moebius units deployed their nuclear weapons, Silent's lone CGUE - a regular one - charged directly at them. He pulled out his unit's sword and proceeded to destroy the nuclear weapons one at a time. "I have to cut them at the right spot!" Silent shouted as he charged to the missiles. One nuclear missile was already in range of Silent's strike, and he immediately sliced just below the nose of the missile, preventing it from going nuclear as it exploded. "There!" he shouted again as he cut yet another missile in the same way, neutralizing the nuclear explosion._

"_More missiles! Take out the PLANTs!" Silent picked up on his communicator. Then more Moebius units deployed from Alliance ships, all armed with a nuclear missile. "FIRE!"_

"_More?! Cheap naturals!" Silent exclaimed as he charged to another missile and destroyed it as well. "Forget this!" Silent charged to a Moebius unit still carrying a nuclear missile; he then cut off one of the engines of the unit, sending it spiraling into other into other Moebius units. As the damaged Moebius slammed into another one, the explosion caused the missile to go into a full nuclear reaction. The blast radius took out many Moebius units and a 250-meter class Alliance ship with it. "Ha halright!" that's how it's done!"_

_Just below Silent's CGUE, another Moebius unit slipped right by a fired a nuclear missile at the PLANT. Right behind it was another Moebius that fried its nuclear missile towards the PLANT as well._

_On Silent's monitor, indicator's flashed pointing to the missiles launched. "What?! Below?! Impossible!!" Silent screamed as he charged at the Moebius's. His CGUE immediately cut one of the Moebius's in two, killing the pilot instantly. The other Moebius stopped flying forward and slammed into Silent's CGUE. As the two metal bulks collided, they stopped in the zero gravity environment. "Nnnnooooo!" Silent screamed as he was able to throw his CGUEs sword at the nuclear missiles, hitting one and causing it to detonate nuclear. After that explosion settled, Silent could see the PLANT that he was defending collapse slightly, then explode & disintegrate from the impact and detonation of the nuclear missile. Silent slammed his fist on his cockpit controls, the force broke the controls and began frying the circuits; Silent clinched his fists and then screamed out in sorrow and agony._

Silent immediately returned to reality; and in that instant, he shattered the glass in his hand from the pressure of holding it together. The sound of the glass breaking slightly surprised Silent as he opened his hand to let the pieces fall out and water-blood mix to drip away.

"Ah…Silent…" Elly quickly said out of the surprise in the moment. She got a large napkin and put it into Silent's hands to help clean up the shattered mess that he had made. "It's okay…you don't need to be that mad about it."

"Oh…look at that," Silent was calm about the whole situation. He just spent the time cleaning his hand contemplating his own strength and emotions in the moment prior to.

After she cleaned off the shards and then most of the blood, Elly got another napkin and covered Silent's hand to stop any further bleeding. "There, there. Let's go to the medical room," she said very calmly with much caring in her voice.

"Thanks…" Silent responded.

On board the Alliance carrier Jockey, Naomi and Mac were wearing civilian clothing while overseeing the transfer of a few new mobile suits.

"So…there's that mobile suit version of your precious Moebius Zero, Mac," Naomi pointed out to him.

"Well...it's close enough. I guess losing to ZAFT has brought out the mobile suits of the Alliance at last," Mac replied.

"Yea."

"Look at that one…is that the unit that Ree was talking to you about?" Mac asked as he gestured to the sight of Gundam.

"Yea…it's one of them prototype suits. I'm supposed to test it for them in actual combat. It's a stupid plan," Naomi sighed.

"With _you_ as it's pilot, no wonder it's a stupid plan," Mac chuckled.

"Mac, Naomi!" a voice came from behind the two. It was Ian Ree, commander aboard the Jockey.

"Sir!" Naomi and Mac immediately came to attention.

"Are you two ready to go?" Ian asked.

"Yes, sir," Mac responded.

"Yes, sir, all set," Naomi replied.

Ian then led the two to a medium sized civilian transport vessel that was docked with the Jockey. On board were several Alliance soldiers also dressed in Civilian attire; most were preparing to head out by storing objects or taking their seats. Ian stood at the door to the docking umbilicus, awaiting Naomi and Mac to come up from behind him.

"Here, these are your targets," Ian said handing them pictures of new mobile suits. "They're both hidden inside the PLANTs, so you have to be careful getting out and away."

Mac grabbed one of the pictures. He pocketed it only after barely glancing at the image. "Got it, sir."

Naomi also picked up one of the pictures. She analyzed it a little longer. "New GINNs? How are we going to go about explaining this to ZAFT?"

"We're making it look like another Serpent Tail incident. I'm sure they won't mind," Ian smirked.

"Whatever," Naomi said after "pocketing" the picture underneath her bra.

"By order of Blue Cosmos, these are for you as well, Kusanagi." Ian added while giving Naomi a small white bottle.

"More? I already have enough of these."

"These are newer versions. They'll last you longer than the others with not as bad of side effects as before." Ian explained.

"You know that I don't like doing crap for the Blue Cosmos," Naomi snapped.

"This is an order, whether you like it or not," Ian demanded.

"_Yes_, sir," Naomi scoffed as she took the pills. She quickly turned away from Ian and continued down the umbilicus. The door closed behind her as she didn't even look back.

Ian glared at Naomi as the door closed. "Living CPU…you may not be a Coordinator, but you sure don't want to fight them for being with the Alliance. Blue Cosmos will see to that."

The umbilicus detached from the transport vessel. The two ships then began to pull away from each other as the mysterious Alliance plan began.

Back on board the Narcius, Elly and Silent were leaving the medics room. Silent's hand was wrapped in white gauze, with Elly's trying to comfort it further. Silent was still slightly surprised at Elly's reaction towards his accident; and Elly only seemed to have Silent's health on her mind.

"Oh…you poor thing…" Elly whispered as she continued to rub Silent's hand.

"You don't have to make me feel cute about pain," Silent replied.

"I meant your hand, not you."

Silent quickly scoffed. "Thanks…"

"What's going on here?" Roy asked from right in front of Silent and Elly.

"Roy!" Elly was startled at first.

"Jeez man, where'd you come from?" Silent asked back to Roy.

Roy only analyzed Elly holding Silent's hand. "Oh, I see how it is. You don't have to paint me a picture about this stuff." Roy turned away and walked down the hall.

"Roy," Silent snapped, "it's not that! Roy!" Silent chased after Roy, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yo! Get off me!" Roy snapped back. "I'm leaving you two alone, if you two are now gonna be, I won't get in your way."

"Roy! What the hell is with you? I got cut in my hand, and she's just treating me nicely, okay?" Silent explained.

"Sure, I believe you," Roy rolled his eyes. "You know, among the things you, me, and Lowe learned from Un No is that you never close your allies, let alone friends."

Silent could only sigh at Roys quick remark. "Elly and I are **_not_** together!"

Elly exhaled slightly with disappointment heavy in her breathing. She clenched her fist, and closed her eyes as she bowed her head to not see Roy and Silent arguing. She then shook her head as the two continued to argue amongst themselves.

"Why are you so stubborn about this? We're not with each other!" Silent scolded.

"Fine! Sorry, okay?!" Roy stammered back.

"Look, Roy, though fraternization in ZAFT isn't really looked highly upon, you should just come out and say what you want to say," Silent pointed out, "especially to her," Silent glanced to Elly. She was nearly ready to cry about the recent events.

Roy felt slightly hurt and disappointed within himself. "Elly..." he tried to explain. She actually looked up to see both Silent and Roy. "Elly...I...really like you and..."

"I already know Roy...it's just I'd rather be...alone for now," Elly explained.

"Okay...just needed to get that out," Roy bowed to both Silent and Elly. "I'm going on standby inside the PLANT now, see you two later."

"Right, I'm going on standby soon too. Later Roy!" Silent bowed back to Roy and waved to him when he left the corridor. "You know life is hard for you Elly, why is it that you won't accept help from others?"

"I lied...Silent..." Elly sighed.

"About what?"

"Just...look, can you come with me to pick up my girl?" Elly asked with a smile.

"...?" Silent was quite confused. "What's the occasion?"

"I just want to talk to you about some stuff, that's all."

Silent nodded in agreement and the two walked down the corridor and left the ship.

The transport vessel carrying Naomi and Mac soon docked with the PLANT. The other soldiers on the vessel redied their smaller hand-weapons underneath their clothing and Naomi and Mac did the same. After placing her hand weapon on "safe" and attached it on her hip underneath her dress, Naomi pulled the picture out from her bra. Mac was watching her pull it out.

"If you wanted some, all you had to do is ask," Naomi said not even looking up at Mac. She continued to examine the picture of the GINN.

"We'll get to that someday," Mac chuckled. He wasn't serious about liking Naomi, it was just that instant reaction he naturally had for her. "Still, new GINNs...ZAFT can't make anything else it seems."

Naomi continued to analyze the GINN. It was brown and gray colored GINN High Maneuver Type. "Well, the GINN is their best model. You can't blame them for that, but by all acounts, our Dagger units easily out-match the old GINN."

"Hmph," Mac gestured. He quickly pulled out his picture and analyzed it as well. He waved the picture slightly as if bored in his hand. "This will be a challenge, but I know that it won't be that difficult to accomplish."

The transport vessel fully docked with the PLANT, and the main doors opened. The Alliance soldiers all stood up and walked off into the PLANT naturally as if nothing was wrong. Naomi and Mac blended in well with the other soldiers dressed as civilians. As they approached the exit, one ZAFT soldier stopped them; one of the soldiers flashed an ID card for the whole group that read "Maius City PLANT." The soldier immeditaely excused the group and then allowed them to pass.

The Alliance group soon arrived at a kind of hotel and then checked into three rooms. All of the men had to share two of the rooms while Naomi recieved her own. They decided to rest for a while and wait until night in the PLANT before carrying out the mission assigned to them.

About an hour later, walking throughout the quiet suburban streets of December was Silent with Elly and a young three-year old girl wearing a small pink&light-blue outfit washolding Elly's hand. Amongst the occasional chuckling and smiles with the young girl, Silent and Elly were still somewhat thinking about something else.

"Hey Elly, what is it that you were going to tell me?" Silent asked as they turned the street corner.

Elly raised her eyebrows, "huh?" She shifted her eyes away at first then back to Silent. "Uhh..."

"You said something about how you were _lying_ about something?" Silent raised one of his eyebrows.

"**That** thing...well...it's just that I lied about wanting to be alone right now," she said as they turned another corner and stopped in front of small ZAFT apartment housing.

"You'd rather not be alone? Why would you lie about something like that?" Silent asked.

"Because...I'd rather just be with you..."

Silent was as his name - silent. The only thing breaking the quiet moment was Elly's daughter laughing and playingwithSilent's sword. Silent opened his mouth, as if about to say something to Elly's statement.

She then moved closer to him, and put her finger over his mouth, telling him not to say anything. "...I'd love for you to stay over, and be with me and Ala. Please?" she asked with a slight plea.

Silent only smiled with a slight sigh. "...if it'll help comfort you and feel better..."

Later that night, inside the ZAFT base at the PLANT, the Alliance soldiers invaded swiftly and very quietly. Mac and Naomi led a small team towards one of the main facilities, killing the gaurds quietly as they approached. The facility that they were headed to was a large mobile suit dock with the two new GINN high-maneuver types - one colored blue and yellow, the other gray and brown.

"There they are," Naomi said pointing at one of the units. She was dressed in an all black, longsleeve outfit. "I'll take one, you can take the other Mac," Naomi ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Mac nodded. His attire was similar as well to Naomi's. "The rest of you, prepare to get out immediately and-"

"-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" a voice came from behind the Alliance troops.

"They're stealing the GINNs! Sound the Alarm-" the other voice yelling was silenced by a single gun shot.

"Damn!" Naomi said lowering her rifle, "rest of you, move out now!! Mac get in the blue one!!" The alarm sounded throughout the whole base, and ZAFT soldiers began to sparcely arrive at the facility.

On board the Narcius, George Lander was sitting drinking a small cup of coffee when the alarm sounded off on the bridge. ZAFT soldiers began scrambling onto the main bridge assuming combat positions.

"What's happening? What's wrong out there?!" George shouted as he almost slammed down his coffee.

"Sir, storage facility is under attack!" one soldier reported.

"The high-mobility GINNs are being hijacked!" another soldier replied.

"Full Emergency Status! Gather our pilots, and have them launch in the PLANT!!" George ordered.

"Sir!"

"Contact the Zala residence! Have the chairman moved to secure area immediately!!" George continued to shout.

"Yes, sir!!"

"Where's our pilots?!" George yelled.

"Sir! Pierre Layza and Carry Silfe are getting to their GINNs as we speak, sir!"

"Alright. Where's Silent and Roy?! And...where the hell's Elly and the rest of my combat crew?!" George began to snap.

"Sir, Roy is being called back now, sir!"

"Sir, Silent is missing and Elly is currently at her residence, sir!"

"Patch me through to Elly's quarters, now!" George ordered.

"Sir! Connecting now!"

George picked a phone-like device. He awaited for the phone to be picked up on the other line.

_"...Hello?" a female voice grogilly answered._

"Elly?" George inquired.

_"Captain George, sir..." she answered still a little groggy._

"There's an emegency on the base! We need you to get over here, now!"

_"...Yes, sir..." Elly said still slightly groggy._

"One more thing, before you get here, Elly," George began to inquire again, "Do you know where Silent is?!"

Elly paused for a second. "He's right here..."

She rolled over - nude - in her bed, and handed to phone to Silent. He was laying down looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Captain?" Silent asked. Elly just nodded in acknowledgement as Silent grabbed the phone. She placed her head on his chest and he began to stroke her hair as he started talking, "what's up, Captain?"

_"The PLANT is under attack. Someone's trying to steal the new GINNs!" George shouted from the other end._

"What? Now?" Silent had a slightly surprised look on his face.

_"We need all our pilots to launch out now before the GINNs are stolen!!"_

"Yes, sir." Silent continued to stroke Elly's hair, "we'll be there as soon as possible!"

_"...don't take too long," George chuckled._

"Sir!" George hung up the phone and looked at Elly in her eyes. "We both gotta go," he sighed. "Bring Ala with us to the Narcius, and have her hang around in my room," he said with a smile.

"Is the ship really a safe place for a kid in an emergency?" Elly asked.

"It's a Vesalius-class. Chances of the Narcius getting destroyed is low, especially with me defending it..."

Elly shared a small smile with Silent as they kissed again and then got out of the bed. The two donned their uniforms, and as Silent was attaching his sword to his belt Elly picked up Ala and was ready to move out.

Back at the ZAFT facility, several of the Alliance soldiers were trying to escape but found themselves being shot and killed in action. More and more ZAFT soldiers were running into the facility, taking action against their enemies. Suddenly a giant shot was fired. A large explosion rocked the facility leaving a large hole in the walls. Amongst the smoke of the debris and sounds of gunshots and screams, two GINNs stood up.

"There! That's where the action is, Carry!" Pierre pointed out in his GINN.

"Roger. Targets verified!" Carry confirmed. The two pilots flew their GINNs towards to facility that was under attack.

_"Two main targets," George relayed to his pilots, "GINN High-maneuver types. Engage and destroy only if necessary! Disabling the units and PLANT stability are higher priority!"_

"Right, right! Got it! Bastards are stealing our new GINNs, Carry!" Pierre shouted.

"No kidding, commensing hostilities!" Carry yelled back.

_"Silent will be joining you as soon as possible, hold out 'till then!!" George ordered out._

"We won't need Silent to get this mission done!!" Pierre shouted as he opened fire with his Barrus heavy particle weapon.

The two high-maneuver GINNs immediately moved out of the way. The shot hit and desintegrated a portion of the facility. Carry then began to open fire, taking one shot at a time with his sniper rifle to the blue & yellow GINN. Pierre's unit tried to touch down onto the ground but was immediately tackled by the brown & gray GINN.

"Damn! My own unit too, shit!!" Pierre screamed.

"Mac, let's get outta here!" Naomi shouted.

"Hold on!" Mac yeled back. He cut Carry's sniper rifle in two and then kicked Carry's GINN into a nearby building. "Let's get outta here!" The two GINNs then moved out towards one of the PLANTs space docks.

"Where the hell's SILENT!!" Pierre shouted.

As the two new GINNs then moved out onto the space dock, theyonly encountered few ZAFT soldiers trying to shoot them down. Naomi and Mac disregarded the small fries and continued to move into the space dock.

"Good, he's all set to go. Captain, we're ready to launch!" Elly relayed to George.

After George nodded in acknowledgement, the Narcius left its dock from the PLANT and then headed into space.

"Predicted course of enemy units, ready," Elly continued to relay.

"All hands, full combat status!" George ordered to all decks of the Narcius.

"You won't get away!! Knight of December, launching!!" Silent yelled as his CGUE launched off from the Narcius.

The two GINNs moved out into space and then detected something on radar. A solid shell round moving at incredible speed passed right by them. It was a slug round fired by Silent's CGUE, which was closing in on the two units.

"Mac," Naomi ordered as the two dodged another shot, "get back to the Jockey! I'll take care of this!!"

"No! Your glipheptin's gonna wear off soon!" Mac shouted back.

"Get going!" Naomi screamed as he began to open fire on Mac too. As Mac's unit sped away, Naomi prepared to engage Silent. "Let's see if you can keep up, coordinator!"

To two commensed combat. Naomi opened fire with her GINN's experimental assault rifle. Silent's CGUE dashed upward, then down and to the left. He then moved into a quick position and fired another slug round at Naomi. She too dodged out of the way and returned fire. The two units continued to dance in the stars, firing and dodging at each others shots.

"Enough of this! See you later!" Naomi taunted as he turned away. Her unit then fired up it's verniers and sped away at near maximum speed.

"Nice try..." Silent said as he immediately began typing in his CGUEs main operating system. "...Time to use every last thing I've got..."

_"Silent, what are you doing?" Elly asked on the communicator._

"Going into overdrive!" he shouted back as he took off. His CGUE was moving faster than Naomi's high-maneuver GINN, and catching up.

"What? No way!" Naomi screamed as he saw the CGUE charging up.

"No GINN can surpass my CGUE!!" To units engaged in combat again. Silent pulled out his CGUEs sword and began trying to attack Naomi.

Naomi tried to defend herself with her GINN's sword. Her defense failed when Silent's sword plowed through her sword. Naomi then boosted back to dodge any new incomming attacks. Suddenly her GINN started slowing down.

"What the hell's happening?!" she screamed. Flashing lights in her cockpit displayed an image on her viewscreen. The message read: _Battery Life: 00:01:07._ "Running out of power, impossible!!"

Silent immediately noticed the GINNs slowing rate or movement. "Ha, you're loosing power!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Naomi shouted to Silent through the communicator. She then clenched her stomache in pain, "...n-no...not now...!"

Silent remained quiet as he grabbed a hold of the GINN and then took off back to the PLANT.


	2. Who are you?

For the sake of this chapter and the next few, there's one more mobile suit that I need to add:

ZGMF-515s CGUE Hunt Nexx Custom

A custom black and red CGUE used by Hunt Nexx, the"Chaos of Grimaldi,"that is barely different from most CGUEs. The output of this CGUE is almost equivalent to that of the ZGMF-515Xs used by Silent Eve, however Hunt's CGUE unit does not have the enhanced battery system and sacrafices it's combat time for it's increased performance. This is unit is used by Hunt Nexx until before he joins the Lander Team and recieves his GuAIZ.

Silent's CGUE, still holding the blue yellow high-maneuver GINN flew at a normal speed towards the December PLANT. Inside his cockpit, Silent took off his helmet and let his hair flow out in the zero gravity. He sighed and then looked towards the GINN on his left screen. "Calling Narcius, mission half-complete. I have recovered one of the stolen GINNs," he announced.

"Understood, Silent," Elly replied. "Captain, Silent has recovered one of the GINNs, sir."

"Very well. Get them back on the Narcius, have a security detail ready for the thief, Elly," George ordered with a slight nod.

"Right, sir. Silent?"

In his cockpit Silent was still glaring at the GINN. In his mind, he was still thinking about who would actually try to attack the December PLANT.

_"Silent?" Elly's voice broke his train of thought._

"Yes, hunnie?" he chuckled slightly.

"Not now...Captain wants you to dock both your CGUE and the GINN on the Narcius," Elly relayed.

_"Got it."_

"And, there will be a security detail waiting when you get there," Elly finished.

"Sounds lovely..." Silent replied with a smile. "See you in a few minutes..."

Elly smiled, "see you soon." She sighed and then leaned back in her seat.

"It's a little late Elly, so go take a break. The PLANT and Narcius is no longer on emergency status," George explained. He gestured slightly, telling her to get off the bridge. Elly yawned and nodded at the same time; she then got up, and left to bridge of the Narcius, heading towards Silent's quarters.

As the two units approached the Narcius, Silent was still glaring at the cockpit of the GINN. _Who is in there?_ He asked himself, _can't be from Serpent Tail...or Junk Guild...must be a damn Alliane dispatch..._ Silent sighed again, and rolled his eyes while maneuvering his CGUE to head straight into the Narcius docking bay. "I wonder..." he whispered to himself when he flipped a switch. The left screen switched from displaying the GINN he was holding, to displaying the inside of the GINNs cockpit. "What the hell...?" he whispered to himself again when his eyes met the sight of a girl clenching herself, and struggling for life in the cockpit. "Oh...what has the Alliance done now...?" he stopped examining the girl when his CGUE finally landed into place inside the docking bay. Silent let go of the GINN, and it too was strapped down. As the unit was being cooled off, Silent looked out and saw Pierre's and Carry's damaged GINNs getting repaired.

The Narcius's docking doors fully closed. The entire docking bay then fully ventilated, and the atmosphere returned to normal. A few ZAFT soldiers armed with guns floated towards Silent's CGUE and the captured GINN. Silent opened the cockpit hatch and stepped took a step outside of his unit to assess the situation at hand. Two of the armed soldiers floated up to Silent's position, and then saluted him "sir, is everything alright, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

Silent just saluted back and said, "I'm fine, check the pilot of the GINN, I believe that she needs medical attention."

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted back and then joined the others. Silent then followed them down to the GINN.

Three soldiers stood amred & ready a distance from the hatch of the High-Maneuver GINN, with Silent standing behind them. Two other soldiers approached the cockpit hatch from opposite sides, and prepared to blow it open. Those two soldiers looked to Silent, who just nodded in aknowledgement, telling them to open the hatch.

A loud noise of the hatch slamming open filled the docking bay. And in the split seconds that the hatch opened, a figure jumped out and tackled two of the five gaurds. It was the girl that Silent saw. She was screaming in pain as she then back-handed another gaurd into another one.

Silent didn't hesitate and immediately grabbed the girl, and held her down. She kept struggling to get free, but Silent had a firm hold on her. "Let me...go!" she screamed, agony plagued her voice.

Silent was confused. "I'm...ehhh...not holding you...that hard," the two kept on struggling. "Somebody get some restraints or something, NOW!"

Withing seconds, a few ZAFT soldiers floated to Silent and the girl with restraining harnesses. The girl struggled ever so more and kicked one of the soldiers in the face. She then tried to slam Silent into one of the other soldiers, but Silent was able to hold her steady.

Watching them from a distance, Pierre smirked at the events while Carry just watched. "Looks like Silent made a new girlfriend, wonder how long it takes for her to kill him," Pierre chuckled.

"She's really struggling. I mean _really _struggling," Carry pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Pierre looked to Carry.

"Like she's being eaten up from the inside, or something."

"Huh..." Pierre looked back at Silent and the girl. She was finally wrapped up and restrained, but still struggling to get free. "Damn, here I was hoping for a good show, too..."

"You would've lost. My money's on Silent," Carry chuckled. "You just wanna see him get hurt 'cause he's better than you."

"Asshole..." Pierre flicked Carry off. They both laughed for a few seconds and then left the docking bay.

"Quickly," Silent ordered, "take her to medical!"

"Sir!"

Silent sighed at the sight of the struggling girl beign taken away. He then proceeded to leave the docking bay as his CGUE and the other mobile suits were being looked at by the Narcius mechanics. When Silent arrived in his room, a little girl was jumping up and down on his bed, laughing and giggling while holding some of Silent's medals. Silent then noticed that at his desk, Elly had fallen asleep with her uniform half-off. Silent smiled when walked up and kissed Elly while she slept. Silent then tended to Ala, "you really like all my medals?"

Ala laughed and smiled while continuing to jump around, "uh-huh! They're fun!"

Chuckling softly, Silent walked over to Ala and sat on the bed. She stopped jumping and he held her and placed her on his lap. "You know what this one means?" Silent said pointing out some of the medals.

"...no..." Ala shook her head. She held up the heart-shaped medal to Silent.

"It's a Blood Heart. It means I was at the Bloody Valentine incident. I was saving people there too, ya know," he pointed out. "I did everything I could on that day too..." Silent started to whisper.

"Are you...m-my...new daddidy?" Ala struggled to ask.

_That's right, she's full Coordinator. No wonder she can already interrogate me..._"That's only if your mommy wants me to be." Silent then dozed off, holding Ala who also fell asleep.

Moments later, Elly awakened and looked around. "Oh, Silent's room..." she whispered. Her eyes then came across Silent holding onto Ala while sleeping. "Aww...there so cute together..." she whispered. When she approached the two resting, the computer had turned on, and George was on the screen.

_"Silent? You there! Come on, we don't get paid to sleep out here!" George shouted into the communicator._

"Elly here, Silent's sleeping right now, you want me to wake him?" she answered.

_"Elly, what-...ohhh...nevermind then. Can you just wake up Silent, we need him immediately."_

"Sure..." she then turned to Silent and shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up sleepy-head."

Silent sighed briefly before fully waking up, "huh? Hey...how are you?" he lightly whispered as he tried to stretch his arms.

"I'm fine. You two look cute together..." Elly chuckled slightly, brushing Ala's face. "The captain wants to see you..." she said as she looked into Silent's eyes.

"Okay...I'll be back as soon as I can," Silent said as he picked up Ala and gave her to Elly. "You two just wait here and get some rest..."

Elly smiled back as Silent left the room. She lay back in his bed with Ala and pulled the sheets over them. She closed her eyes and began to think about Silent. _When the war's over...we can truly be together..._ she whispered in her mind.

Silent arrived on the bridge of the Narcius. George was sitting in his chair, stroking his mustache while examining something on the screen in front of him. Silent approached George and was able to fully see the image on the screen; it was the girl that Silent had brought onto the ship, she was tied down toa medical bed but was still violently struggling to get free.

"She's very agressive, but not intentionally..." George pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Silent asked.

"She's not really doing all of that by her free will. According to the physician, she's in a lot of pain."

"Maybe she wouldn't be in a lot of pain if she wasn't struggling so much. Then again...she was clenching her stomache in a fetal position before we got inside the Narcius."

"Is that so...well then I guess something must seriously be wrong with her," George sighed and took another sip of coffee. He continued to look at the screen, watching the girl struggle for life, "so...what is she, Serpent Tail? Junk Guild?"

"Neither," Silent leaned over to get closer to the computer screen. "I think that she's Alliance, if not, a Blue Cosmos terrorist."

"Hmm..." then the physician came on board the bridge and saluted Silent and George. Silent and George quickly returned their salutes, "so...what's the status doctor?"

"Well...for one thing this subject is very strange..."

"What do you mean?" Silent asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"She's a natural, no doubt but there's something else about her. Our medical scans revealed that there are several micro-implants that have been fitted into her brain and several of her bodily glands," the physician pointed out.

"Huh...meaning what exactly?" George inquired.

"Meaning she's a natural, that's been cybernetically-enhanced in some ways. In our quick analysis, it's hypothesized that she could very much have abilities equal to or greater than Coordinators."

Silence reigned the bridge at that statement. All the personnel listening to the situation had surprised faces that exchanged with George's own surprised look. Silent went into a slight thinking pose, and began to contemplate what was just said.

"Plus," the physician began to examine his report, "the micro-implants in her brain are somewhat also centered in her madula oblongata. She could have no fear and be very agressive when it comes to combat."

"So how do you explain her current problems?" Silent pointed to the screen.

"Well...we took a blood sample from her to find out her problem."

"And what did you find?"

"There are traces of the Natural drug Gamma Glipheptin in her system. I believe that she's currently experiencing the agonizing withdrawl symptoms of the drug."

"Glipheptin...I know that drug..." George whispered.

Silent caught sound of what George said, "sir?"

"Gamma Glipheptin is a kind of steroid drug introduceda long time ago when Coordinators were first living on Earth. The stimulant increases stamina and reaction time of naturals for a certain period of time. That allows Naturals to _physically_ compete with Coordinators before the drug wears off."

"Can we synthesize any Glipheptin ourselves, doctor?" Silent asked.

"What?" the physician was puzzled.

"Let's give her some Glipheptin, I want to ask her a few questions. If that's alright with you, Captain."

"Can it be done, doctor?" George looked to the physician.

"Give me 10 minutes, I think I can make a normal dose to calm her down, sir."

"You have five, I don't want this poor girl dying on us, got it?" George ordered.

"It's done, sir," the physician saluted George and Silent again, who saluted back, and then the Physician left the bridge.

"I see that you and Elly are doing good," George chuckled slightly. Silent didn't say anything. "Just remember, both of you are soldiers, like me and everyone else on this ship. ZAFT's not really concerned about fraternization, but-"

"Just keep business as business and separate from pleasure," Silent finished off George's sentence.

"Something like that. Just don't your feelings interrupt you, okay? Chairman Zala is looks highly about you like you're his son, you know."

"I know all that. He's supported me a lot since my father past. He and Siegel Clyne have been there for me, and I haven't let them down as of yet, George."

"Just don't start now, Silent. And remember, the Clyne's are wanted for treason." George pointed out.

Silent left the bridge. He wandered throughout the ship thinking about his father and Patrick Zala. He looked out one of the Narcius windows towards the PLANT. Silent began to remember his father's funeral, 11 years ago. Then his mind wandered to Siegel Clyne, who gave Silent the sword that he wears on his ZAFT uniform. After some time, Silent began walking again and arrived at the medical bay of the Narcius. He walked inside and saw the physician administering to the girl his dose of Glipheptin.

"She stabalzing now, doctor?"

After the girl struggled a little, then calmed down, the doctor backed away and looked to Silent. "She'll be fine now, so give her about a minute to fully recover."

"Thank you, doctor. Can you leave us alone for a while, I need to get some answers."

"Just wait for her to recover a little," the physician said as he left the medical bay.

When the doors closed, the hissing sound had startled the girl. She snapped her head around and was scared out of her mind. "What's going on? Where am I!" she shouted.

"Hey, calm down. You're already strapped to a bed as it is, you don't need to struggle anymore," Silent pointed out.

"You're the one that was holding me in the hangar?"

"Yea, now then, straight to the point. You're on a ZAFT carrier next to a December colony PLANT. Who ever you're working for is not gonna help you, now who are you?"

The girl just remained quiet. She looked away from Silent instead of trying to address him directly.

"Alright, alright. I figure you don't want to tell me anything until I tell you something?" Silent inquired.

The girl continued to remain quiet until she looked at Silent in the eyes. Quietly, she gazed into his silver-colored eyes, covered by his slate-colored hair.

"I'll take that as a yes," Silent sighed. "My name is Silent Eve. I'm head mobile suit pilot on this ship. Now, who are you?"

"I'm..." she began to hesitate.

"I kinda saved your life. That Gamma Glipheptin could've killed you if I hadn't asked the doctor to give you some," Silent explained as he detached his sword from his hip and placed it on the bed next to the gir.

The girl sighed again. "I'm...Naomi. Naomi Kusanagi."

"Okay, Naomi. Who do you work for, the Alliance or Blue Cosmos?" Silent continued to inquire.

Naomi tried to stay quiet. She looked away from Silent and towards the different medical supplies. "If I tell you things, will you-"

"We'll supply you with Gamma Glipheptin so that you won't kill yourself. However, you will still be a prisoner of depending on what you tell us, okay?"

"I'm a Second Lieutenant in the Earth Alliance. I don't really have a full designation as a pilot and most of my records in service are erased."

"Oh...why's that?" Silent was now more intrigued by Elly.

"They designate me as a Living or Biological CPU..."

"Biological CPU..." Silent began to ponder on what she said for a few seconds. "...Does that explain the micro-implants throughout your body and brain?"

"Yes...I'm cybernetically enhanced as a Natural to exceed _you_ Coordinators...and the Glipheptin helps give me physical boosts as well," Naomi continued to explain. Silent remained quiet to hear more from Naomi. "And my rank probably means nothing...because the big-heads in the Alliance regard me as equipment..."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but...the Alliance is treating you as if you're a pilot whore." Naomi continued started to remain quiet. "You essentially sold yourself to be erased, and then made better to be called a piece of equipment. Sounds like they turned you into a whore to me."

Noami was now slightly agitated by Silent's statement. "...I'm not a whore, you asshole."

"No you're not...and I'll admit, you are actually pretty attractive for a Natural. But, what were you really doing out here?"

Naomi tried to keep quiet about it. She didn't want give off any more information about her ship mates and their full plans. She thought quickly, piecing together little bits to give off a deceptive plan. "We were just trying to sneak in and destroy the PLANT if we couldn't...uhh...hold it hostage..." she sighed out.

"I see. Well...some of that information is good enough for me." Silent stood up and re-equipped his sword to his hip.

"What's that sword for?" Naomi asked, pointing to the sword with her face.

"This sword is just a re-scaled version of a CGUEs sword. It's fromtwo great men whose families have been mine, and I would always protect them," Silent explained as he finished equipping his sword.

"What are you, some kind of _Coordinated_ Knight," Naomi sarcastically said.

"Yes and no. You were just beaten out there in space by me. I'm the Knight of December, and don't you forget it." Silent began to take steps closer to Naomi. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her, the tip inches from her face.

"Is this where you threaten me?" Naomi said in a cute and innocent tone. She barely leaned forward and started to lick the point of Silent's sword. She continued to play with the sword with her tongue.

"_You _can't use sex to tempt me. This is a war, and you're my enemy for now." Silent pulled the sword away from her mouth. He then used to sword to cut the restraints on Naomi, and then he fully sheathed his sword. "I'm taking you to the brig myself. It's a change in the living conditions, but it has to be done." Silent held Naomi's arm, and started to take her out of the medical bay and towards the brig of the Narcius.

As they were walking through the halls of the Narcius, Pierre stopped them before they could get to the brig.Pierredidn't even render to Silent asalute. "Yo Silent, Chairman Zala wants to see you in December City ASAP. So, when you finish with you're date, get to the PLANT."

"Thank you, Pierre," Silent acknowledged and Pierre left. "Asshole..." Silent whispered as he continued with Naomi.

In another part of space, at the Mendel colony, a group of Alliance Strike Daggers were moving throughout the colony areas. Their mobile suits grouped in teams of three, 18 of the them total. They were ready to engage any enemy mobile suit in their path. Suddenly in front of them, were two GINNs, with normal colors. One armed with a Barrus heavy cannon and the other with a simple machine gun. They opened fire and immediately took off in opposite directions.

Two Strike Daggers were alreadydestroyed by the blast of the Barrus cannon, and another was heavily damaged from machine gun fire. However, this did not stop the other Daggers from pursuing the GINNs. Four teams pressed for the GINN with the Barrus cannon and the last two chased the GINN armed with the machine gun. The Strike Daggers were opening fire, one after another. Their continuing volleys of beam weapons lit up the empty space colony. The GINN then threw it's Barrus cannon into their line of fire, and it was hit and destroyed. The explosion slightly surpirsed the Strike Daggers and theyceased fire, no longer detecting the GINNs movements.

Suddenly, two more Strike Daggers, the ones farthest behind were destroyed. The others scrambled to assess where the shots came from, and then they detected the GINN again. However, in that instant that the GINN was detected, the front two most Strike Daggers were destroyed again.

"What! Where are they comming from!"

The confused Strike Daggers began firing in random directions. Then an object appeared behind some of the debris. It then quickly dashed to another object of debris. It had to be a mobile suit. Then the GINN distracted the Strike Daggers again by moving in with its sword. The Strike Daggers all faced the GINN and started to open fire. The mysterious mobile suit moved in again, and landed directly in the middle of the Daggers. They all faced the unit as light finally hit the mobile suit, revealing it's identity. It was black and red CGUE, and it's mono eye flashed and eerie purple glow before it would make its move. The CGUE moved its left arm with the Shield and Vulcan system across it's chest, targetting the Strike Daggers on his right side, and the it's right arm with it's machine gun towards the left side. Then the CGUE opened fire so quickly it destroyed the Daggers. The CGUE shifted positions again. This time the left arm was facing front, and the right arm with his machine gun was facing back, and opened fire again, destroying another three Daggers. Again the CGUE shifted positions, extending both arms to opposite ends and firing and destroying another two Strike Daggers. The one that was left tried to escape, but the CGUE pulled out it's heavy sword and sliced at the lone Dagger twice. The Strike Dagger was cut into four pieces and exploded.

The CGUE moved out of the colony area and joined the two GINNs.

"How did you two do?" a deep and mature voice came from the CGUE.

"We finished off the other units that went after Rell, sir," one GINN pilots congradulated.

"That's good, let's head back to the ship."

"Yes, sir," the GINNs acknowledged.

"Captain Nexx, sir, how do you think the Alliance will explain this one, sir?" one of the pilots asked as the GINNs and the CGUE moved back to their Vesalius class vessel.

"Hmm...they'll think about the chaos of the battle, and remember Grimaldi. But the Alliance's lack of honor forces them to send troops blindly against a superior opponent," replied Hunt Nexx, the pilot of the black and red CGUE. "We're only getting minor skirmishes these days since Operation Spitbreak, and I'm finding them dead boring."

"Well, sir, there's a rumor that the Alliance is trying to produce more advanced mobile suits to take on ours," one pilot added.

"I don't think that would be a good thing for us. After all, one of ZAFTs mobile suits were stolen, allegedly by the Alliance with the help of the Clyne's," the other pilot added.

"But ZAFT's making new mobile suits too," the other pilot argued.

"That's true..."

_But theirs still no response to my units request for high-mobility GINNs. It'll be too hard for my teammates to take newer enemy mobile suits soon, _Hunt thought to himself as their mobile suits were about to dock with their Vesalius vessel. _Damn the Alliance, they're probably gonna release their last human weapons to beat the Coordinators..._

_"Captain,"_ a communication came from the ship. _"We have an order from December City. It's from Chairman Zala, he wants to see you ASAP, sir."_

"Roger. Hmm...what does Zala want with me now?" Hunt wispered.


	3. FAITH

Cosmic Era 71, May 17. The December PLANTs were recently attacked by an Alliance assault group, who were focused on obtaining the newer GINN High-Maneuver types from the local Lander Team. Now tensions have increased substantially. The theft of the Freedom Gundam has set the PLANTs into a civil war as Patrick Zala has ordered for the arrest of Clyne family who he has labeled as traitors to the PLANTs. At the same time, Athrun Zala has returned to the PLANTs to meet with his father. While Silent Eve has been called in to talk to Chairman Zala, and Hunt Nexx has also been called in for the same reasons.

Captain Yuki was walking throughout the chaotic ZAFT command center. All around him, soldiers were still bringing in reports from Operation Spitbreak and still trying to compile reports to other ZAFT officials. As Yuki continued to make his way through the center, he finally arrived at door to Chairman Zala's office. Standing outside the door was Silent Eve, armed with his sword. Silent had his arms crossed and was facing in a different direction.

Yuki started to approach Silent, who then finally turned and faced Yuki. Silent smiled, "hey, Captain Yuki. What are you up to?" Silent extended his arm for a handshake.

Yuki returned the handshake and also returned the smile as well. "Not much, not much. Just looking around for Athrun. He seemed to have disappeared."

"Oh, Athrun's back from earth? Damn, and he doesn't even come to see me..." Silent sighed.

"Well, don't blame him. Kid's been through a lot, you know. Apparently he's still got to do more, though..." Yuki started to divert his eyes to Chairman Zala's office, then back to Silent.

"Huh, like what?"

"For one thing, his engagement to Lacus for one thing, is over. That almost broke he heart for a second," Yuki explained.

"Jeez...what happened - wait. I already know," Silent began to ponder for a second. "Chairman Zala told Athrun he and Lacus are no longer engaged, 'cause the Clyne's are all branded as traitors to the PLANTs, huh?"

"That's about right. He's supposed to recieve a new prototype mobile suit and head to earth," Yuki continued to explain.

"Back to Earth? What's he going back there for?" Silent inquired.

"You know about that stolen Freedom mobile suit right?"

"...yea..." Silent replied.

"That mobile suit has a N-Jammer Canceler. So does Athrun's unit. Chairman Zala says that Athrun needs to either capture or destroy the stolen Freedom unit," Yuki explained.

"N-Jammer Canceler, eh? They finally finished them huh?" Silent responded.

"Well, ZAFT can't use your CGUEs battery cap on _every_ new mobile suit. So, instead we need to use nuclear power."

"To end the war?" Silent raised his right eyebrow.

"As soon as possible. For the sake of both sides," Yuki sighed.

"Chairman Zala will see you know, Commander Eve," a secretary showed opened Chairman Zala's door for Silent.

"I'll see you later, Yuki," Silent waved as he walked to Chairman Zala's office. "Tell Athrun 'hi' from me if you see him!"

"Same to you. Have a good day," Yuki waved back and continued to walk in the command center.

Silent made his way in front of Patrick Zala's desk. The Chairman was viewing two things at the same time on his computer. On one screen, he saw Silent's combat performance in capturing the High-Maneuver GINN, and in another screen, was a prototype mobile suit with 'X13A' on the bottom of the screen. Zala then turned off the screens and then looked at Silent. "I would like to first commend you on retrieving that stolen mobile suit recently, Silent."

"Oh, you're welcome, sir. It was no problem, no GINN can ever out perform my CGUE, sir."

"That and almost no one can even match your skills. Your father would be very proud, Silent," Zala congratulated Silent.

"Please, sir," Silent looked down, "I'm not much into talking about my father, thinking about it would make me loose focus, sir."

"That's understandable. Just remember that you make him, if not myself proud, Silent."

"You and the Clyne's have been a second family to me, sir."

"The Clyne's are no longer your family. They are traitors to the PLANTs!" Chairman Zala was now slightly set off. Silent began to remember what Yuki said about Athrun and Lacus. "Sorry about that Silent, I just don't need traitors in our midst at this stage in the war."

"You remember, sir, that if Athrun wasn't engaged to Lacus, I would've been. Would you have forced me to end my relationship with Lacus as you did to Athrun," Silent questioned.

"That's a separate issue. I'm just glad that we don't have to face that fact at this time," Chairman Zala responded.

"Chairman Zala, there's a Hunt Nexx here for you, sir," the secretary called in.

"Send him in," Zala ordered back. "You are as much a son to me as Athrun is, and I feel that the same was true with the Clyne's. However, don't mistake that they have betrayed our people, Silent."

"_Your _people, sir. Remember, _your _people."

"Ah yes." Then the door opened, and Hunt Nexx started to walked into the office. "Silent Eve, meet Hunt Nexx, the Chaos of Grimaldi I believe his nickname is," Zala introduced the two.

Silent shook Hunts hand. The two peered into each other's eyes. Silent focused into Hunt's golden eyes, and Hunt focused on Silent's silver eyes. Their grips tightened and tightened.

"And Hunt, this is Silent Eve, the Knight of December. Son of Maxwell Eve," Chairman Zala explained.

"The Chaos of Grimaldi? Heh...your reputation precedes you in many ways. They say that you're a cold but superior soldier." Silent gestured.

"That's an understatement. And you, the Knight of December. Very much a chivalrous gentleman aren't you?" Hunt returned the gesture, glancing at Silent's sword.

"In many ways." Then the two smiled at each other, and the at the same exact second, let go of each other's handshake. Silent chuckled slightly with a smile, while Hunt returned to his straight face but still chuckled as well. "Good grip," Silent stated.

"Same goes to you," Hunt replied. "What have you called both of us here for, sir?"

"ZAFT is now gonna change in some ways. We're now not just fighting to protect ourselves," Chairman Zala stood up and looked out his window, "we're fighting to make a future for all coordinators. _All_ coordinators." Zala looked at both Silent and Hunt. He then looked back out the window.

"I see you haven't lost your flare for motivating speeches, sir," Hunt smirked.

"Then let it continue. I've come to the decision that a new part of ZAFT must be formed in order to guarentee protection of the higher members. The Supreme Council and myself are protected by ZAFT, but we don't have our own unit to specifically do so. The only thing close is your unit, Silent, who's mostly just defending the December PLANTs and myself."

"So, what are you asking of us?" Silent inquired.

"You two are going to be the members of a new tactical unit. Free to act on your own will, regarded higher than other Commanders and Captains, and will only accept orders from myself and the Supreme Council."

"Sounds nice. I assume that this is because we're the few exceptions in ZAFT for this, sir?" Hunt added.

"With the exception of my son and Rau Le Creuset, yes. You two are the ones selected for this FAITH," Chairman Zala explained.

"FAITH, sir?" Silent asked.

"Fast Acting Integrated Tactical Headquarters. You two are now the first members of the FAITH unit," Chairman Zala handed them both FAITH emblems to put on their uniforms. "You will be integrated into the standard ZAFT ranks, but regarded higher than all and will only take orders from myself or the Supreme Council." Zala placed the FAITH symbols on their uniforms, and then stepped back to assess the two. "And I would prefer that both of you transfer to the same unit, preferably you Hunt to go to Silent's unit."

"An inticing offer, but I'll decline that. This new promotion is great and all, but I would prefer to be where the battles are, sir," Hunt replied.

"Done, you may do as you will, but when I call -"

"-I will answer, sir." Hunt responded in a stern and deep voice.

"Now go. You two are free to do as you will, until called for. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" Hunt & Silent saluted Chairman Zala, then started to leave the room.

"Silent. If you knew where the Clyne's were hiding, especially Siegel, you _will_ tell me, right?" Zala couldn't have any more a serious face when he requested that.

Silent paused. He looked forward at Hunt, who was standing right at the door, which was already opened. He then closed his eyes slightly, remembering both the Clyne's and Zala's taking him in as their own. His memory then flashed quickly to his father and then suddenly to Lacus. Just before his eyes opened, Silent then saw Elly's face, looking at him in his mind. He then opened his eyes, and turned to face Chairman Zala. One more thing had flashed through his mind, he began to reminisce the theft of the Freedom unit.

_Silent was standing in front of Lacus Clyne, at a door before the entrance to the hangar where prototype the prototype mobile suit was stored. He arm was extended out, his sword pointed at her and a strange soldier wearing an Elite uniform. Silent's eyes were serious, but Lacus was still calm. The soldier tried to step in between Silent and Lacus, to prevent her from getting hurt. "Don't move, you."_

_"Mr. Eve, stand aside!" Lacus ordered. Her calm face started to match Silent's serious one. She put her arms together as if begging him. "Stand aside. This is something that must be done for him."_

_"And who is he?" Silent then pointed his sword to the soldier._

_"He's one who can end this war. He's one who needs it more than any other person, Mr. Eve." Lacus began to plea._

_"What is he? An Alliance spy?" Silent inquired. His face becomming slightly more stern._

_"I don't fight for the Alliance," the soldier spoke. "I'm Kira Yamato. If you need to know, I am a coordinator, and there's some things I have to do to defend on Earth."_

_"Now stand aside, Mr. Eve!" Lacus continued to beg._

_"You know I can't let you do this, Lacus. But for some reason, I believe you." Silent lowered his sword, and then sheathed it. Both his face and Lacus and Kira's finally calmed down. "Kira...since you don't fight for the Alliance, then you must be fighting for your friends."_

_"...I might be..." Kira replied._

_"Then go, both of you. Some things you can't protect in this world without fighting, Kira. Go!" Silent ordered. He then walked past them, away from the door leading to the hangar without looking back._

_"Eve..."Lacus started to follow him. "Thank you Mr. Eve."_

_"Lacus...I told you to just call me Silent. We've known each other too long for that formality." He turned back too look at Lacus and Kira. "I'm only returning the gratitude of you're family to me. Now go..." Silent turned back and started to walk away. Kira and Lacus took their last sight of Silent, and then turned and opened the door. A large mobile suit was in front of them as they walked in and the door had closed behind them._

"Sir, both of you have given me so much. I am loyal to ZAFT, and both of you. You know the answer to that question, sir." Silent stood, and started to turn back towards the door.

"Good man, Silent. Good man," Chairman Zala acknowledged.

Silent and Hunt left Chairman Zala's office and started to walk down the busy halls of ZAFT command. Both were quiet until they arrived at the main elevator to take them out of the ZAFT command building. Hunt reached over and pressed the button to call the elevator first, and then he glanced slightly at Silent, who was standing with his eyes closed, waiting for the elevator as well.

"So what is it about you that Patrick Zala feels a lot of trust for?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Silent asked back in response as the elevator door opened.

Hunt was the first to step inside the elevator, followed by Silent and then the doors closed. "Patrick Zala seems to trust you as if you were his own son. Like how he expects you to tell him where the Clyne's are hiding if you new."

"Probably because when my own father died, he and Siegel Clyne practically became my father figures..." Silent explained as the elevator started to move. "I suppose since we work together now we should know a little more about each other, eh?"

"Probably." Hunt simply replied.

"So what makes you that cold soldier that got you this promotion?" Silent asked.

"I'm beyond any normal Coordinator, first or second generation. I'm one of a kind in this world 'cause there's no one else like me anywhere," Hunt began to explain. Silent looked at Hunt, who was looking out the glass of the elevator. "I'm a Coordinated-CPU..."

_CPU? Like...Naomi?_ Silent said to himself.

"I was given several genetic enhancements as a Coordinator, but then it only got better. I was created in an Atlantic Federation facility where after I was concieved and about to be fully matured for birth, they implanted several micro-implants into my nerves, glands, and brain in order to ultimately factor out fear, give me even more strength than a normal Coordinator," Hunts voice started to get deeper.

"So, those naturals enhanced a genetically enhanced human being?" Silent asked.

"In order to make me their ultimate weapon. I was without fear, little emotion, and was practically made to kill."

"What happened, I mean, how is it that you ended up on ZAFT's side?"

"When I was young, I was able to escape on a ship that took me to space, and then found my way to the PLANTs. Of course, I killed everyone that saw me until I got to the PLANTs, by a natural impulse." Hunt finished explaining. He peered back at Silent with his golden eyes.

"Can you control that natural impulse now?"

"Well...yes. Of course our damn ZAFT doctors tell me that I might loose control of my impulse some day, but they all doubt how strong I am. And what about you, Silent? I know that there's more than Patrick Zala's good family graces that gave you this promotion, eh?" Hunt asked.

"I was of course been a long family friend of the Zala's and Clyne's. The Eve family line lost a lot of politcal control to the Zala's and Clyne's when my father died, because of what he did. But, out of Patrick Zala and Siegel Clyne's favor to my father, they were able to forgive what he did and accept me."

"What did he do that brought the Eve's down?"

"It's practically simple, I'm like you, one of a kind, because no other Coordinator is like me anywhere..."

"And what is that?" Hunt asked.

The elevator left the inside of the PLANTs main buildings and the veiw had changed. Silent and Hunt were able to see outside into the PLANT and was even able to see outside of the PLANT, where a purple-pink unit had taken launched, and flared its verniers and taken off into space. "Looks like Athrun's leaving now...anyway. My father, Maxwell Eve was a man from ORB, who made several visits their to make good relations between ORB and the PLANTs. On one of his visits, he met my mother," Silent continued to explain. "And she's pretty much the ONLY Natural to live in a PLANT."

"So...you are one of a kind," Hunt agreed.

"Yea...the bridge between Coordinators and Naturals...a look at the future," Silent sighed. "I'm half-Coordinator."


End file.
